Bending Within
by Shiliya
Summary: 150 years after Prince Zuko was crowned Fire Lord there is still much animosity against firebenders. While some people look to the next avatar to restore this, most seek the avatar to bring them power and prosperity, not peace and balance. The avatar, an earthbender named Kode, follows his own selfish desires. Choices will be made, lives will be lost, and each action judged.


In the deep of night the riders came in swiftly. The feet of their mounts made little sound on the soft ground. They carried no touches and no light. Scouts had already killed the perimeter guards. With most of the fighters gone, the nomads were all theirs. This thought gave them confidence.

Flying into the night, the first attack came. A huge rock, pointed and sharp suddenly appeared under the first rider's mount. Earth collided with the under jaw of the rhino. The creature staggered backwards, but then shook violently and charged forward again.

"Hiy-hiy-hiy-hoiy-hawwwwwwwwwww!" The war leader let out the cry, and his fighters echoed it. Secret was over. The first rider let a blast of fire at the closet tent fly from his fist. He knew that there only on earth bender.

The others also let their fire fly, taking advantage of the short-lived surprise attack. Six tents were up in flames by the time more defenders woke up and organized some form of fighting force. The firebenders turned their focus to the earthbenders. The leader called out, and four of his own earthbenders dropped from their mounts and started a counterattack.

More earth moved, as the defending benders awoke and added strength. The thick hid of the rhinos and the extra armor protected them for the first few hits. Pillars, some with razor sharp edges, others blunt and thick like tree trucks, sprouted from the earth. Sink holes appeared right under the rhinos feet, most of the beasts went down. The nimble firebenders leaped from their mounts. Trained for this, the rhinos got up and fled to a safe distance.

The earth was torn apart as the bender moved the ground to capture the attackers. However, the fire benders feet had already left the ground. Like ashes in smoke they roes as one into the sky. Each landed lightly and sprang back into the air, making it hard for the earhtbender to directly hit them.

Stepping out under the near-full light of the moon a woman with a wall of water to back her up appeared. She sent it splashing at the nearest tent. In a few moments the flames were reduced to smoldering ashes. Another waterbender, a male joined her efforts.

Now the nomadic earth benders were more organized, and the ground below the firebenders had been shaped into shards and mounds, there was no more safe place for the firebenders to land. Still, the firebender manged to keep up their skip dance, using whatever solid ground they could find. They sent flashes of fire at the waterbenders any time they could. The earthbenders clashed with each other.

The nomads looked like they would win, until a shrill whistle form the leader caused another group to come out of hiding. Eel hound riders. On their swift best they begin to round up those who had fled burning tents.

Kode was woken from a deep sleep by the sound of screams, burning tents, and grunting beasts Springing into action he snatched up his war-cloak and weapons, which were always near by. As he stepped out of his tent, the ground below him shuddered, but he manged to keep his balance. Fleet of foot and fast like the firebenders Kode only used steel.

He attacked the first eel hound with a vengeance. His heavily torn cape and dark scarves made it imposable for the rider to get a good aim. The worrier had no such problem. The eel hound scrammed off as the killer went after his next target.

Seeing that this target had a hostage with him the young warrior sent a barge of knives at the eel hounds legs. The beast dodged them, in order to do so he had to take a step into the coals of a ding fire. The slim-legged creature let out an anguished cry. When the burned leg hit ground he collapsed.

The rider turned to see a dark figure flying at him. Wasting no time he sent a punch of fire at the target. He realized too late that the 'figure' was just a dummy dressed in black. The real attacker had sneaked behind him. Kode swiftly turned and headed to his next target, the leader.

The leader of the Beat Raiders noted that they were loosing. The worries were making short work of the eel hounds. On top of that, there were more earhtbender then he had anticipated, and the waterbedners were unexpected. He growled inside, the eel hounds were his best bet. He was also told that all the assassin where in the tents they crushed near the start, where did theses come from?

"_No matter_," he thought to himself. Long as they had prisoners to sell on the black-market. Flashing the signal to retreat the leader made a cover-wall of fire to give his troops a chance to escape.

Seeing the singles the eel hounds instantly went for it, knowing that the other side meant safety. The leader called to his rhino. The big best came thundering over. As the leader mounted he saw an assassin leap through the flames. The leader's eyes lit up in surprise. This figure wore many loses pieces of clothing, at least one should have caught fire, and no person, save for a fire bender had ever managed to get past his wall, on foot it was too hot.

The moment of shock would have caused the death of lesser-skilled man, however the leader reacted quickly and sent a short burst of fire at the target. As expected the target moved to the left. The leader did a knife hand to the left. The power behind the thrust sent the target back wards a bit. There was a slight sizzling sound and steam rose from Kode's clothing, but nothing burned.

Regaining his balance he sent a knife flying at the leader. The leader smiled, he know it was just a distraction. His rhino, with its strong armor, blocked the knife with a sweep of his tail. The leader vaulted onto the saddle and into the air, shooting a powerful blast at his target. The assassin side-stepped and pulled out a short sword, intending to impale the firebender when he landed.

With a surprising amount of speed of the firebender let his fist fly, sending a jet of fire at the ground which pushed him back into the air. Once in the air he took out twin blades and spun as he came down. Fire flew form his hands to the blade and into the night. It was made to confuse his opponent. Normally such a move would leave his feet opened to attack, but with his rhino still standing there it would not.

Kode ducked, he was being to get frustrated. Thinking quickly he sent a knife flying at the huge creature's unperceptive eye. The weapon hit home, but the rhino did not react in pain. Turning with quick movements it charged its attacker. With only a moment to react Kode had no choice but to use the rhino as a stepping stone and get unto its back.

Once on top he was met with a blade of fire from the leader. The flame pushed him back, he lost his balance and fell with a thud to the ground. Rather then finishing it off, however the leader turned and called to his thugs. He had no more time to deal with a petty youngster.

Kode rolled to his feet, avoding the rhino's massive legs. The leader let one last fire blast singe his opponent as he rode past. Kode just had enough time to protect his eyes with his still-dripping arm. He did not wait to see if the fabric had caught, dropping he rolled as the sound of the rhino faded. Suddenly the fire wall fell. With the heat of battle still pulsing in his body, Kode got up and turned to met this new challenge.

A sea of mounted fire-and-earth-benders passed though the wall of fire. Intent on escaping, they had failed to notice the little fight. A few of the rhinos held prisoners. Sheathing his weapons Kode watched the first few pass, gaining a sense of the creatures speed and movement.

He then swung unto a near one. The rider, who had not seen Kode until he mounted, was pushed partly off the saddle. Kode elbowed the man, and he slide the rest of the way form the saddle. Kode turned to the prisoner, and looked her over until he spotted the ropes. Drawing a knife he swiftly sliced one knot, then put his weapon away. The child would be able to free her hands. "Know how to ride?" He asked. She nodded. "When I jump take the rains." She nodded again, despite her wide eyes.

Pulling left he steered the best to the nearest rhino with a prisoner and jumped onto to its back. His timing was perfect, his movement was not. His left foot snagged on one of the saddles many straps. His hands reached as his body felt the strap latch onto his foot. His hands managed to grasp the side of the saddle.

Using all his strength he pulled himself free. The eel rider saw the intruder and with one quick movement tossed a small bubble-like thing at the hitchhiker. It exploded on Kodes' face just as he took in a breath. The colorless gas flowed into his body. He was dimly aware of his fingers losing their grip. The ground game to met him, fast and hard. He manged to get himself into some kind of break-fall before hitting. Images swirled before his eyes, the world become blurry, time seemed to slow and then darkness took over.


End file.
